


GOing!

by Solution



Series: GO! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first date with Ray is interesting to say the least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOing!

**Author's Note:**

> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com/)

I walk into my small apartment shaking slightly with anticipation.

Ever since Ray asked me out earlier in the day, I hadn’t really been able to focus on anything. I barely got any work done on the scene I was supposed to finish, and I knew that that was going to come back later to bite me in the ass. However, right now, I couldn’t give less of a shit.

I was going on a motherfucking date with Ray in 2 hours.

Taking a deep breath, I start to walk towards my bedroom. I had to shower, change, and put on my makeup… I needed every second I could get.

~ ~ ~ 

Finally applying the last of my mascara, I put away my massive bag of supplies and head off towards the living room. Sitting down in my fluffy couch is a bit uncomfortable in the red dress I’m wearing, but I did it anyway; I still had about 5 minutes to waste. I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels, finally deciding on some space documentary, and relaxing the best I could.

Before I knew it, there were three loud rasps on the door and I shot upright. I turned off the TV and slowly walked towards it, trying to calm myself. Looking through the peep-hole, I see Ray standing there in a full tux and I take in a sharp breath.

_He looks dapper as fuck._

I knew he hated to dress up formally, so the fact that he would just for a date with me made me smile a bit. Blushing like an idiot, I finally unlocked the door and swung it open.

“Hey Ray!” I said, waving slightly.

“Wow [Y/N]… You look beautiful…” He replies breathily, not even bothering to greet me in return. 

The sudden compliment made my blush intensify. “T- Thanks!... You look great too!” Trying to divert his attention from my beet red face, I close and lock the door and swiftly take his hand in mine.

Starting to lead him down the hall, I ask, “So… why did you ask me to get all dolled-up? It took fucking forever. Where we headed?”

I see him smirk a little in my peripheral before he responds. “It’s still a secret [Y/N]… I know you’ll love it though.”

I try to think back to a time when I mentioned a fancy restaurant that I liked to Ray, but seeing as I usually hated those types of places, I came up empty-handed.

“Whatever you say man. I’m blaming you if it sucks.”

~ ~ ~

The restaurant of Ray’s choosing was finally revealed 10 minutes later when I stepped out of the cab.

_Taco Bell_

I keeled over laughing immediately, gasping for air and snorting a bit.

“F- Fucking TACO BELL? Are you serious Ray?” I hollered at the man in between my little fits.

“Well… What can I say? I’m one classy gentleman! Only the best for my girls!” He laughs.

“I swear Ray, if I wasn’t so hungry, you would be fucking dead right now for making me get all dressed-up for THIS.” I say, gesturing towards the establishment.

Calming down, I wipe a tear from my eye and lock my arm with the one Ray offered me, and together, we enter. We both ordered a couple of tacos with drinks and made sure to grab some fire sauce packets before sitting down at a booth in the corner. A couple of people were staring at us, obviously due to our attire, but I barely noticed. All I could notice was how fucking adorable Ray is while he’s nervous.

Out of all the people at Achievement Hunter, I would’ve expected Ray to be the least nervous on dates. He has so much confidence; it’s surprising to see him so quiet. I would’ve at least expected some stupid jokes to fill the awkward air starting to form between us.

However, since it seemed he wasn’t going to initiate anything, I decided to do the honors.

“So… Ray. Wh-“ My words were cut short by a yelp from Ray and my entire upper body being splattered with fire sauce. He fucking sprayed the entire packet all over me.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry [Y/N]!” He yells, blushing profusely and trying to gather some napkins for me to use.

I honestly didn’t give a fuck… In fact…

“Oh Ray…” I say, wiping a couple of splotches from my face, “It’s fucking on!”

I quickly tear open the fire sauce that I was holding and chuck it at the unsuspecting lad; the packet sticks to his coat, and the sauce squirts up onto his glasses, effectively blinding him. I jump from my seat and rush back over to the counter, my heels clicking against the tile floor with every stride.

I pick up various sauce packets and as many napkins as I can grab and rush back over to the table, sending an apologetic smile to the woman behind the register. On my way, I see Ray running out of the front doors, waving to me and smirking over his shoulder.

I quickly give chase, beaming all the way out of the restaurant.

Running out into the chilly Texas air, I search for him in the parking lot, but find nothing. As soon as I’m about to go look somewhere else, Ray pops out from behind a car and lobs another packet at me, missing completely.

“Nice fucking shot dickhead!” I shout, stalking towards the car he ducked behind as quietly as I could in heels.

As soon as I reach his cover, he tries to bolt into the forested area right next to us. He succeeds, but not without getting pelted with a packet of mild.

Smirking at my good aim, I slide out of my heels and start to chase after him again; they were just slowing me down.

I only had 2 packets of fire sauce left- I must have dropped some while running- so I had to be sparing. I’m sure Ray didn’t have many either, so when I finally saw him slip behind a tree for cover, I did the same.

“Come on pretty boy, let’s end this!” I shout, peeking out from behind the tree a little and ripping the top off of another packet.

“Come at me bro!” He yells back, stepping out from behind the tree a little and gesturing me forward.

I slowly follow suit and start to walk towards him warily. He has his hands behind his back, so I have no idea what he has prepared.

“Whatcha got there?” I question, cocking my arm back in preparation.

“Oh nothing… Just my secret weapon!” He shouts, revealing one of the tacos we ordered and chucking the whole thing at me before I had any time to react. It hit me directly in the face, and all of its contents spilled out onto me when the shell broke.

Shocked, I drop my remaining sauces and spit some of the shell out of my mouth; I have no idea how that got in there, but whatever. I heard Ray start to laugh hysterically as he walked towards me and I couldn’t help but join him; his laugh was always so infectious.

“You just fucking threw a taco at me!” I shout, giggling a bit, after calming down. “You really are Hispanic, aren’t you?”

“You know it baby.” He says back cockily smirking. “Now come on, let’s not stand around here like fucktards covered in Mexican food.”

Taking his hand once again, I wipe the residue of the taco off of me with some of the napkins I had and start to walk down the road after taking a detour to grab my forgotten heels.

We don’t really talk along the way, too content in each other’s company to really say anything. Before I knew it, we were standing back at the entrance to my apartment complex.

“Well… That is NOT how I expected this date to go. Sorry it was kind of a disaster…” Ray sighs, looking down at his shoes a bit and unlinking his hand from mine.

“Ray please… We may have only said like 10 things to each other, but this is by far the best date I’ve ever been on.” I disagreed, rubbing his arm a bit. “Thanks for such a wonderful night.”

He smiles a bit and looks back up, obviously gaining back some of his confidence. “Of course [Y/N]…”

There’s a moment of awkwardness between us before he leans forward a bit and presses his lips to mine.

I’m surprised at the sudden contact, but definitely not against it; his lips are surprisingly soft. However, the time it took me to respond made it seem like I was. He pulled away before I got the chance to kiss back.

“I- I’m sorry… I don’t know wh-“

I cut him off by closing the space between us again, kissing him as passionately as I could to make up for the panic I just made him experience. This time, it was him who took a while to respond, but when he did, it was fucking magical. It’s extremely cheesy, but it felt as if there was a spark that formed between us in that moment; it felt as though we were the only two people who mattered in the world.

We stayed like that, us both way too happy for our own good, until Ray pulled away, smiling.

“Goodnight [Y/N], and thanks for tonight.” He whispers, and starts to walk off.

I’m completely unable to respond, and stand there like an idiot, watching him walk away.

 _I could see myself with him for a LONG time…_ I think to myself, blushing a bit.

I’m snapped out of my trance when another woman about my age passes me to get into the complex, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

Right… I should probably go clean up…


End file.
